Its time to start living
by Happ182
Summary: His only job was to get in and out, no strings attached, but who couldn't get attached to the notorious princess Clarke Griffin, obviously not him. One-shot where Bellamy is the new cadet hired to watch over the delinquents and meets Clarke Griffin before they land on Earth.


**Hi there, I've always wanted to do a small cute one-shot so I did, I saw one before this and liked the plot, I hope you like It and give me some reviews! Thanks! Excuse the grammar errors too, I still need to read over it x)**

I don't own the 100

Clarke plopped onto the ground and wiped the sweat off of her brow smearing black charcoal on her but she didn't care. Finally she finished her biggest piece yet. It was a picture of a waterfall surrounded by trees and mountains and a lake underneath. Her mother had just recently stopped by a couple weeks ago and gave her the picture out of a textbook and a new piece of charcoal.

She missed her mom and in a month and a half she would be floated and would never see her mom again since she would be dead. Her 18th birthday was right around the corner and she dreaded the moment of being pulled out into space and not being able to breath, but she also greeted it with an embrace as well. She was sick and tired of being locked up in this cell. She was put in solitary confinement a year ago for knowing secret she wasn't supposed to…. and also for assaulting a guard till he passed out, but that was after her father was floated.

The greasy cadet that checked up on her thought it would be fun to 'play' with her, or at least that is what he called it. Lets just agree that he won't be 'playing' with any girl ever again. She glanced up above her. Oh how she wished she had a window to look at out of and into space, but all she had was a green window thingy that was labeled with numbers. She sighed, a small part of her wished Wells would visit her. He did betray her trust and get her father floated but she was desperate to have someone to talk to now.

She looked back at the charcoal in her hand and smiled softly. Her father would always get her art supplies so she could draw, a sweet gesture really, one she missed. She got off of her butt and looked for a clean space to draw a fox that her mother showed her. Drawing was the only thing that was keeping her from pulling her hair out and killing herself, taking her out of the world of the living. But she practically wasn't even living right now, just breathing.

Bellamy straightened up his collar and made sure he looked presentable. He had been a guard for a couple months now and they were already promoting him to cadet. He had received a letter from another cadet telling him that Shumway wanted to see him and that he was promoted. He didn't know what he did but he was glad he did it. This would mean more money for food and supplies for Octavia and his mother.

It would probably be longer hours but hey, anything to get them through life, if you even wanted to call it that. He walked into Shumway's office to see him sitting in his chair, his hands interlocked together resting on his knee. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"About time you got here Mr. Blake. You are here for me to tell you that you will be patrolling the solitary confinement prisoners. We are short on staff for them and could use some extra hands and I thought you wouldn't mind taking the job."

Bellamy was shocked somewhat but was grateful. "I will take the offer Sir."

Shumway smirked at him and stood up. "I thought you might, now come, I need to introduce you to your commanding officer on that level, which means I am no longer your commanding officer. His name is Kent." Shumway didn't give him much more information on the guy, which irked him, but he wouldn't say anything.

They went down a couple staircases till they got to a door that said 'Solitary Confinement Ward.' Shumway turned around. "Now I'm not going to baby you and introduce you for you, you can do that yourself…I hope. Have fun _cadet_." Lord he hated that man, every word that came out of his mouth was venom. Bellamy watched as he walked back up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Bellamy heaved a gulp of air and tried to relax his heart, this job could make him or break him. He opened the door and came into a mans office. On the desk a nametag was placed, it said 'Commander Kent.' Bellamy looked around and saw the man with a bottle of beer in his hand passed out in his chair snoring slightly. Bellamy didn't really know what to do, he didn't know if he should be seeing this or not.

He was about to turn around and come back later but a voice stopped him. "Ahh…you must be the new cadet...Bellamy Blake was it?" Bellamy swallowed and stood up as straight as he could. "Yes sir." He saluted him and stood like a statue, he truthfully hated doing this but he would be punished for not doing his job right.

"At ease solider, you don't need to be like that around me. Now don't move and let me get a look at cha." Kent stood up a little wobbly but regained his balance and set his empty bottle of booze on the table. He made his way to Bellamy and circled him, eyeing him up like meat...or beer. "Well, everything seems to be in order, relax kid, I'm not gonna eat you or anything." Kent went back to his chair and sat down, sighing.

Bellamy was curious. "Sir? If I may?" Kent turned his attention back to Bellamy.

"You may." Kent sent him a curious eye back, wondering what he was going to ask.

"Why are you drinking?" Bellamy didn't know if he was allowed to ask such a question, but the man held a calming, friendly presence so he wasn't cautious in asking. Kent heaved a sigh again and patted a chair in front of him, telling Bellamy to sit in front of him. Bellamy walked across the room and sat down stiffly, he was still in the presence of a commanding officer.

"When you have killed…as much kids and people as I have…drinking begins to be the only thing that takes your mind away from their screams and faces. You picked a tough job to go into kid; I hope you're prepared. Now lets get going, I need to introduce you to the prisoners."

They both stood up and Kent led the way out the back door and into the skybox. "I'm actually glad we got new blood in here, the cadet that worked here a couple days ago was fired for trying to rape a girl here, so don't get any ideas, ya copy?" Bellamy nodded stiffly. Kent chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about her if that's what your thinking, she can take care of herself. Lets just say he wont be able to rape anyone ever again because of the princess."

Bellamy nodded. He didn't know who this girl was but she sounded like badass, not that he would tell that to anyone else. They started getting to the cellblocks. "Now this first guy, 17, Finn Collins, we call him Spacewalker, real sarcastic too. He is on here for illegal spacewalking and using up a weeks worth of air, hints the nickname." Kent opened the door to see Finn sitting on his bed playing with something in his hands, but when the door opened he didn't put it away, just smiled up at Kent.

"Ahh Kent, what do I owe the pleasure?" Kent smirked somewhat. "Just showing around your new cadet, he's replacing the old one." Finn smirked up at him. "You men the one princess almost killed? Good, he was an asshole anyways." Finn leaned back against the wall on the bed and waved to them as Kent started to close the door. "Nice to meet you!"

Kent shook his head as they continued down the walkway. After meeting a couple more people, another pair stuck out to Bellamy, a couple guys named Jasper and Monty. "Now these guys are alright. Jasper Jordan, or goggles, is a chemist and Monty Green, an agriculture scientist, were arrested for using herbs to make illegal substances." Kent opened the door. Monty and Jasper were playing chess on the floor when he stepped in. Jasper, he thinks, he is the only one with goggles, looks up and smiles.

"Oh hello, me and Monty were just playing chess, something we could help you with?"

Kent shakes his head. "No Jasper we're good." Monty looks up as well and looks at Bellamy. "Who's the new guy?" Kent looks at Bellamy and pats his shoulder. "This is your new cadet Bellamy Blake, he is replacing the old cadet."

"Oh good, guy was a bastard anyways." They both said at the same time. Their heads snapped up and they pointed at each other.

"Jinx!"

"Jinx back!

"Jinx back you owe me a-"

Kent shut the door chuckling without them even noticing, they were still yelling at each other, even now. "Those two are always a treat to see." And the last one that really stuck out was the girl everyone has been calling princess. "Now this is Clarke Griffin, the princess around here, her mother is head medic and her father used to be on the council. She was put in here for knowing to much stuff and just recently for assaulting the older cadet. Sweet girl once she warms up to you, until then she's a vixen."

'So this is the girl who almost got raped and then almost killed a guy.' Bellamy followed Kent into the room and was amazed, there were drawings covering every corner. "Did I mention she is a very talented artist?"

"Oh Mr. Kent, you're too kind." Bellamy was brought out of his gazing when a voice sounded to the left corner. She was beautiful; he'd give her that. But right when she saw him her smile vanished and her eyes became cold. "Who's that?" Her voice sounded cold and angry. Then he realized that this girl hated him, with a passion.

"This is Bellamy Blake, good kid, he is your new cadet, and he's replacing that last cadet." Clarke raised her eyebrow and stayed looking at Kent, she never spared him another glance, and it made his heart pang a little. "You mean the one I beat shitless?" Bellamy knew she said that as a warning to him, telling him not to mess with her. "Yes, that one." She didn't say anything else just turned back around and started drawing again.

They walked back out of the cell and Kent sighed. "Ah don't worry kid, she'll warm up to ya." He patted his back as they moved forward back to his office. "Now be here at 7a.m sharp, ya copy?" Bellamy nodded and saluted to him as he walked into his office and out the back door. As he walked up the stairs he couldn't seem to get the princess out of his mind, she was stuck there. It pained him to know that she would be floated soon and yet he didn't even know the girl, not to mention she hated him. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands; this would be a long life.

Clarke woke up when the lights came on and light intruded into her poor eyeballs. Every. Single. Day. The lights would come on at 6 in the morning, they were on a clock the damn things, no wonder she never got any sleep. No way could she go back to sleep with a light blaring into her eyes. And once she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried.

Her mind wondered off to the new cadet, he seemed nice, not to mention handsome as hell, but she wouldn't tell anyone that, just another secret she has to keep. His dark curly hair really added to his dark skin and his dark eyes popped when he smiled, or at least she thought, she doubted he would smile near her after the way she treated him yesterday.

She always had to ruin everything, now she was friendless and had no one to talk to. Great. She sighed and sat up in her bed. Her back hurt like hell from the mattress, she wouldn't even call it a mattress, more like an overgrown rock. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't, there was nothing to do but draw, not that she didn't like doing that she just wanted to do something else, something fun and exciting.

She reached under her bed and brought out her charcoal and stood up stretching. Her bones cracked and popped and she felt relief rush through them. She walked over to her drawing of her fox and decided to work on that, it was all she could do really, she was running out of room, not that it would matter in a month but still.

She jumped as her door opened. Kent came in and looked around before looking at her. "Just came in to check on ya princess." Clarke smiled and went back to her drawing. "Well thank you for the thought Kent, can I ask for something?" Kent looked somewhat surprised, she had never asked for anything other than her charcoal. "Sure, shoot."

"I was wondering if you could get me a chess board and pieces. It's getting boring in here." Kent thought about it before nodding. "Sure thing, I can get that, be back in a couple minutes." Kent exited through the door but didn't close it all the way. Clarke turned when she didn't hear the familiar click of the door locking. This could be her chance to do something exciting…to see the outside world again, this could be it, all she had to do was get back to her cell before Kent came back.

She neared the door and slowly pushed it open. She stuck her head out and looked both ways before stepping out cautiously. There shouldn't be any guards on this floor except Bellamy and Kent so she should be fine and Bellamy wasn't due for another hour. She went around the door looking both ways again. She smiled excitedly, even being in the hallway felt freer then being in that cooped up room. She was so excited that she stopped paying attention and ran into a hard chest.

Bellamy woke up bright and early, he wanted to be there early, maybe make a good impression. He got dressed and almost went into Shumway's office but stopped himself when he remembered he didn't work under his command anymore. He rushed down the stairs and glanced at his guard watch on his wrist, it was 6:05a.m, he was way early but he wanted to get this out of the way and done with. He passed through Kent's office and threw him a hello while he was digging through a pantry for something.  
>Kent wanted to ask why he was so early but he didn't get the chance as Bellamy was already through and out of his office. Kent chuckled to himself. Bellamy was halfway through his patrol, it was 6:15 now and he already wanted to go back home. He should have never come here so early to see Clarke-he-he means to get stuff done early, not see Clarke. That's what he told himself anyways.<p>

He just couldn't stop thinking about her, her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her white complexion; she really was beautiful, like an angel maybe. Or maybe a devil in an angel's body from what everyone has said. She did almost kill somebody, but then there was what Kent told him, how sweet she was if you got to know her and if she warmed up to you. He was determined to make her not hate him, he wasn't like the other guards, he didn't even want this job, so she shouldn't be blaming him for something he didn't do.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a smaller body slammed into his. He looked down to see golden hair and crystal blue eyes starring up at his. "C-Clarke?" Clarke grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him down to her level. "If you dare, tell anyone I've been out here I will kill you before they float me, got it?"

He usually wasn't one follow orders, in fact, he hated doing following orders, but Clarkes voice had no room for an argument and he was to shocked to say anything, yes he did feel frustrated by it and a little angry by the way she talked to him but nothing compared to what usually happens in those situations, he himself was baffled.

He watched her stalk back to her cell and close it herself, leaving him to stand alone on the walkway, just starring at where she was just standing just a moment ago. A hand gripped his shoulder. "What are you doing just standing here boy? Since you obviously have nothing to do, give this to Clarke will ya?" He handed Bellamy a chessboard with a bag of pieces on top of it and patted his shoulder again as he walked away.

Bellamy was still starring at the place Clarke stood. Out of her cell. But he wouldn't tell a soul, that would just get her killed faster and not like him even more and for some reason he didn't want that. He snapped out of his thoughts and went to Clarkes cell, opening it. "Oh Kent, do you have m- Oh…its you." Clarke was sitting in the middle of the room looking bored as ever, her head resting on her hand. "Is that my chess game?" Bellamy just nodded and walked over to her sitting it down in front of her and walked back to the door to leave.

"Ever played?" Bellamy stopped walking and turned back to Clarke who was now looking at him quizzically. "What?" Clarke sighed. "Chess? Have you ever played chess?" Bellamy thought for a moment and realized that at no point in his life, had he ever played chess, bummer. "No, I haven't"

"Well incase you haven't learned already, it requires two players, and since you're super early why don't I teach you to play?" Bellamy was shocked, had she opened up to him already? Was she giving him a chance? He glanced back at the door one last time before sitting down across from her. She took the pieces out and started to arrange them on the board. "My father used to play with me when I was younger, then he got so caught up in work he wasn't able to play with me anymore. Then time ran out and he was floated."

Bellamy didn't know how to respond, his mother and him would always play checkers when he was younger, now she played with his sister Octavia. And then he learns that her father was floated? He didn't think Clarke was really expecting an answer anyways from the look of her face.

And then she taught him how to play chess, it was interesting, he wondered why he had never played before. She was a really good teacher and her mood seemed to lighten, he even got her to laugh a couple times which for him was an accomplishment, but everything has an ending. "Make sure you go through your rounds fast today, there is still much more you need to learn if you want to beat me."

Bellamy smirked. "Don't worry princess." Bellamy stood up and walked out the door, he was glad that she had opened up to him; she really was a sweet girl like Kent told him. He would see her again in a few hours when he gave them breakfast, then again at lunch, then dinner, then on his last rounds. He was happy he was able to see her so many times, for some reason when he saw her his heart sped up and his stomach tightened. It wasn't love just yet, but maybe something in between.

Kent smirked as he watched Bellamy walk onto the walkway through the video camera and looked at the time. It almost 10 now, he had been in there for 4 hours and probably didn't realize it. But he pitied the kid; he knew she was going to die yet he stayed with her and got to know her. He would despise the day when he had to pull the lever on Clarke. But he had overheard something yesterday that may just change her fate and every else's as well.

It had been close to a month since Bellamy first met Clarke and he was dreading the end of the month. Clarke's birthday was in a few weeks and he didn't know if he could take the pain when she would be floated. He shouldn't have gotten attached in the first place but it was impossible not to, its Clarke for goodness sakes. It was only a couple weeks ago when he realized he loved her, but he still hadn't told her and didn't know if he should. But she had finally opened up to him fully, telling him why she was there and what the secret was and about her father, in return he told her about his sister.

After a month of seeing her he realized she had two nicknames in his mind now, Vixen and princess. Sometimes she just made you want to kill something and others she really was a princess. Truth is he loved both sides of her.

Not to mention he had made a good relationship with Monty and Jasper as well, they were his friends now and he would have to be there when they were floated. But the last couple days had been hell to him…His mother was floated three days ago and Octavia was found out and taken to prison. His world was falling apart around him; it would be easier if he could just die, he wasn't living life anymore and really didn't want to continue.

He was walking slower than usual to get the his post today, he felt like a wreck, he was mad and sad…he just couldn't handle all of these emotions…they were too much. As he walked down the stairs he almost tripped going down them because he wasn't in reality at the time. But when he made it into Kent's office he was jolted back when Kent grabbed him by the shoulders with a serious look.

"Listen kid, I like you alright, I'm sorry your mother was floated and about your sister being taken away, but I think I have a way I can help you. The council is going to send down 100 delinquents to earth to test the waters, including Clarke, Monty, Jasper, Finn, and your sister. I can get on that drop ship." Bellamy's day just got a whole lot brighter. "But I need you to do something you may not want to do. I was sneaking around trying to find more booze and I heard Shumway discussing with someone that they were going to have you kill the chancellor…. I need to you to shoot Shumway."  
>Bellamy's eyes widened as Kent put a gun in his hand. He never like Shumway, in fact he was sure he slept with his mother a couple times, the greedy bastard…he would do it, but that didn't mean he would enjoy it. He grabbed the gun. "I'll do it." Kent smiled and patted his cheek. "Good lad, now I already have you a spot on the drop ship. You'll be able to be with Clarke and your sister, I promise."<p>

"Put the gun down cadet, you don't really want to do this, don't you want to see your sister? I know a way you can, if only you would kill the chancellor for me." Bellamy grit his teeth. "I don't need you to get me to my sister, I already have that covered." Shumway frowned but smirked again. "So you're gonna shoot me? You're gonna have my blood on your hands you know."

Bellamy knew this, but his sister and Clarkes lives were at stake, if he wasn't there to protect them they would die, he needed to be with them, for himself and them. Bellamy fingered the gun and pulled back the trigger. "Yes, if it means being able to see my sister and Clarke again then yes a million times over."

Shumway's frown came back and fear entered his eyes. "Now wait a second here, can't we talk this through? I'm the only one that can get you on this drop ship boy."

Bellamy shook his head. "Not the only one." Realization dawned in Shumway's mind.

"Did Kent put you up to this the sneaky bastard! How about I just go down and take a visit to that sweet little blonde haired vixen!" It wasn't a second later before the bullet went through Shumway's skull and he fell to the ground dead. He had some nerve talking about his princess like that. Bellamy let out a sigh, trying to calm himself. He needed to get out of here before someone found the body.

The landing was worse than ruff, it fucking hurt. He winced as he climbed down the ladder, any move his neck made it feel eclectic like shocks. He heard yelling above him on the second floor, he knew Octavia and Clarke were on that floor and he prayed to God they were ok. People were crowded around the door, ready to get out of here.

He didn't know if there was radiation out there but he was ready to see sunlight and feel the grass. He made his way through the crowd till he was at the front; his hand was almost touching the lever when two voices rang out. "Hey! Don't pull that lever, there could be radiation!" and then there was "Bellamy?" Bellamy turned to find a person coming down the ladder. He watched as they made their way through the crowd to him. "Octavia?"

"Bell!" Octavia rushed him and jumped into his arms. He circled his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Thank God you're ok, what are you even doing here?"

"Someone had to take care of you." She laughed at him and swatted him on the arm. "Oh shut up Bell, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Bellamy would have liked to believe that and he did…to an extent. Every one in the drop ship was whispering to themselves.

"Hey, isn't that the girl they found in the floor?"

"I heard she was there for over 16 years with no interaction to people."

"Hey, she's kinda cute for someone found in the ground."

"I wish I had a brother that hot."

People were talking about her and it irked her to no end, especially that last one she heard. "Hey O, let's give them something else to remember you for, the first person on earth." He pulled the lever down and sunlight spilled through the now growing crack. It flooded onto his face and his face heated up from the warmth. The door hit the ground and Octavia approached the edge of the door and jumped onto the ground, her mouth agape with a huge smiled. She pumped her hands into the air and screamed at the top of her lungs. "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

Everyone screamed, laughed, and yelled as they rushed out of the drop ship and onto earth. Everyone was so happy, but Bellamy was missing someone that he didn't see exit the drop ship. Clarke. "Bellamy?" Bellamy turned around to see Clarke standing behind him, looking out onto the lands of earth. "What are you doing here?" He smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her to stand in front of him as he rested his chin on her head.

"Just enjoying the view princess, which by the way got a 100 times prettier now that you have climbed out of your tower to grace me with your presence." Clarke scoffed at him but smiled as she looked at the view. Everyone was running around, jumping in the air, climbing trees, oh it was beautiful. "Well, what are we doing still in the drop ship? Come on rebel!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the drop ship and into the sun.

The light hit her hair just perfectly and made it shine just as bright as the sun. The smile on her face brought a big smile to his face. He had often thought on the drop ship what the reason for living even was. What was the point of living when you were confined to a small room in space and only went out for work, that wasn't living to him that, was surviving. But now that he looked at her, now that he thought about it, he was done with surviving. He was going to live and enjoy it.

He grabbed Clarke by her shoulders and faced her to him. "What is it Bellamy?" She was worried, but she shouldn't be. "Clarke Griffin, I love you." The words just flowed out of his mouth, he didn't know he said them till it was already too late, but he didn't regret it, not one bit. Clarke had tears forming in her eyes as she smiled up at him. "I love you to Bellamy, it's about time you told me."

He didn't know what urged him to kiss her but he did and Lord had he been waiting to. He kissed her full on the lips.

Monty and Jasper jumped off the drop-ship and got an eye full of Clarke and Bellamy kissing. Monty leaned over to tell something to Jasper but screams were ringing out through the air causing him to stop.

"Bell-" One said. "The Ark-" Another screamed. Jaspers eyes widened and he grasped Monty by the shoulders.

"I got it! I'm going to call it, " He said looking up into the sky dreamily. "Bellarke…"

**Well there it is, I hoped you enjoyed it! Also…if you want a bellarke fanfic that's long I am in the middle of writing one *****wink wink, nudge nudge***** so if ya wanna go check it out ya know…no ones stopping ya. x)**


End file.
